


fly

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: what we didn't see between Alex and Maggie at the end of 2x08. just fluffy sanvers goodness!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120
Collections: Secret Sanvers Missing Scenes Prompt Challenge





	fly

**Author's Note:**

> for SanversW ~ your gift from the first Sanvers Trivia Night! hope you enjoy!

_ I've worried about life and if it's right and right on time _

_ I guess if you don't jump you'll never know if you can fly _

The feeling she got from meeting Alex Danvers’ lips was unlike any she’d felt before. Now Maggie knew what it was like to fly.

It had been different back in the bar. She’d been too taken aback by Alex’s boldness to really process it. She’d known early on that there was something special about this woman and try as she might to fight her feelings, she couldn’t - and today’s events had not only proven that, but brought about a sense of urgency to acting on them.

A pizza; a six pack; and a speech she’d practiced over and over again later and, here she was, in Alex’s apartment, feeling the highest of highs, lost in the beautiful woman’s eyes.

She hadn’t felt like this in a while.

She wasn’t sure she’d felt like this ev--.

Her stomach rumbled, prompting Alex to now ask that question.

‘Hungry?’

Maggie felt blood rush to her cheeks. ‘Yeah, I, uh, haven’t ate since lunch.’ Since making up her mind about where she was going to go that evening, her nerves had been relentless.

Alex was taken aback by that admission. ‘Then we’re eating. Now. No complaints. Make yourself at home.’

_ Make yourself at home  _ \- as if Maggie hadn’t already done that by showing up and kissing the beautiful Miss Danvers. Nevertheless, she took off her jacket, placing it over a chair, before she removed her shoes and tucked them neatly out the way. On her way over to the couch, her eyes drifted, taking in the compact apartment - an abstract piece of art was hung outside the little bathroom; a small stack of science-y magazines was on the coffee table; and a couple of photo frames were underneath a lamp on the side table. Maggie picked one of them up. A teenage Alex stood alongside her sister, mother and a dark haired man. ‘Is this your dad?’

Alex nodded as she came over. ‘Yeah. He’s, uh, he’s no longer with us.’

_ Shit _ . ‘I’m so sorry, I--.’

‘It’s fine,’ Alex cut her off. ‘He’s not dead, he’s just...somewhere. Missing.’ 

The pained tone told Maggie that it was still too raw. ‘Again, I’m sorry to hear that.’ 

‘It’s…’ Alex sat down, brow furrowed as she tried to find the right word. ‘Complicated.’ She let out the smallest of laughs at that. ‘As cliche as it sounds.’

‘Is he--.’

‘DEO? Yeah, one of the reasons I ever got the job.’

_ One of _ . If that was true then Maggie was sure she could pinpoint another. Yet that wasn’t hers to say, and she didn’t want to linger on the topic any longer than Alex did. ‘As well as your incredible brain,’ she nodded at the magazines. ‘Nerd.’

~ ~ ~

They sit and they eat.

They also continue to learn more about each other.

‘What’s it mean?’ Maggie pointed at the Chinese symbol on Alex’s right foot, ink that looked faded as opposed to fresh.

Alex finished her mouthful of stuffed crust before answering. ‘ _ Family _ . I got it during my first year of med school - the result of alcohol and homesickness.’

‘Where you from?’

‘Midvale which, I know, is hardly the other side of the country but coming from a small beach town to all this? It was quite a change.’

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘Small town girl yourself,’ Alex remembered.

‘Small town makes it sound idyllic,’ Maggie said. ‘Which, I can assure you, it was anything but.’ She had been excited to get the hell out of there, excited to start afresh and not be scared to be who she was - admittedly that, in today’s world, could still be scary but NC was a hell of a lot more liberal than her hometown would ever be. But that was a story for another day. ‘Midvale’s a beach town, right? You at least had things to do.’

‘Like surfing.’

‘You can surf?’

Alex smiled. ‘I can. Pretty damn well too.’

Maggie tilted her beer in Alex’s direction. ‘Well. You gotta teach me some day. Preferably when the weather is a little warmer, of course.’

‘Of course,’ Alex chuckled. ‘Yeah, that’d be fun. I’d be down for that.’

As was Maggie who knew for a fact she would be hopeless on a board but would happily embarrass herself for Alex. Alex...in a figure hugging wetsuit or, hell...a bikini.

_ Damn _ .

Alex was an incredibly beautiful woman, that was something Maggie had, obviously, noticed from day one - she had eyes after all. But Alex had also been a fellow professional, a friend; respect had stopped Maggie from ever thinking about Alex like that before. Yet now…

_ Again...damn. _

‘There’s also some arcades and this amazing little ice-cream place…’

Did Alex have more tattoos hiding under those cute little pyjamas? Tattoos were addictive, right? So why stop at one?

‘...oh, and there’s a cute little bookshop as well as…’

Now she was overthinking, and now she was nervous. A good kind of nervous, excited yet scared of messing things up. That pretty much summed everything with Alex up. That thing about Alex that made her seem so special, so extraordinary? That scared Maggie as much as it excited her. It was why she’d pushed Alex away at first. It had never been because Alex was  _ fresh off the boat _ , no. It was because Maggie didn’t have the best track record when it came to dating and Alex had seemed too good to be true - and even now, despite sitting in Alex’s apartment after having kissed her, both on the same page about giving this thing a shot, it still didn’t feel real, it still felt as if the rug was about to be pulled out from under--.

‘Maggie?’

Maggie blinked. ‘Sorry?’

‘You good? You kinda...went somewhere.’

_ Oh _ . ‘Yeah, yeah,’ she nodded. ‘Just...been a day.’

‘Shit, I should’ve asked. How are you feeling?’

‘Much better.’ Present company had completely taken her mind off of that up until her need to find an excuse for her wandering mind.

‘You sure?’

Maggie nodded. ‘Yeah.’

‘Oh. That’s a shame.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘A  _ shame _ ?’

‘‘Cause, you know, I was willing to offer kisses to make you feel better but if it’s not needed then--.’

Maggie cut her off with a kiss. ‘God, you really are such a nerd.’

~ ~ ~

They arrange their first real date for a few days later, keeping things simple and booking a table at a little Italian restaurant that overlooked the waterfront.

Alex could barely concentrate on anything else leading up to it.

Well, anything except Maggie, of course.

She’d kept replaying that night at the fight club over and over, realizing now how hopelessly besotted she had been without even knowing it. The way a simple ‘you look nice’ had made her fumble over her own words. Then the handholding...nevermind her words, Alex had very nearly tripped over her own damn feet at that. Maggie’s hand was soft yet strong, and had fitted perfectly.

And so here Alex was, weeks later, struggling to decide what flowers to buy. Should she go for the old cliche of roses? Or go for something a little more unique and make an impression that way? She didn’t know, she had never bought flowers before nor had she ever considered herself much of a flowers girl in the past, deeming them nice but, ultimately, too much hassle and a waste when they wilted. Now? Now she was down for all that romantic crap.

It was amazing what finding someone you genuinely liked could do.

‘Hello ma’am, do you need any assistance?’ The young store employee asked after watching Alex deliberate for the past few minutes.

‘Yes,’ Alex smiled. ‘I’m trying to choose flowers for my girlfriend and I have no clue what I am doing.’  _ Girlfriend _ . That was her first time saying that word out loud and, damn, it felt good.

It was amazing finally being herself.


End file.
